Terras Terrain
by TerrasTerrian
Summary: Terra, gifted with enormous powers and as well cursed. Now that she has returned in the hands of Slade Raven is having second thoughts. (upcoming chapter)
1. Memories

_**"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with large powers and as well cursed"**_

Under all the layers of crusty brown sedimentary rock lied flesh and bone. It was Terra, once a Teen Titan. She was an alliance to the Teen Titans and as well an enemy. She was a friend to the Titans and as well a foe. She was Terra. Sweet innocent Terra as some people might say. She wanted to destroy the Teen Titans for Slade, but ended up destroying herself saving them from Slade. Yet with a big heart she had and a confused mind Slade captured it and turned it dark. She was confused and frustrated. She believed the Titans betrayed her when all she did was betraying them. So here she lies, a lifeless Statue standing thirty miles beneath the ground, and so is her heart.

But her power "Geokenisis" the power to control the terrain was able to control rocks and dust beneath her. She was a rock, a statue so why could not she break herself free from this encasement?

She did not wish too. She was too dark and gloomy inside her deep heart full of tragic memories. She would think about her mistakes and mishaps but the worst memory of all- was _Slade. _

Slade twisted and screwed her thoughts making her believe the Teen Titans betrayed her, didn't understand her and there not her friends. They were going to leave her on the streets like every one else in her past did.

All that were close to her are far far away. Now she has no one, nothing only her and her powers.

She pictured in her head the time she met the Titans. It seemed as though there was a door of light from her shadowy corridor.

"_You're the Teen Titans! Rock on! I'm Terra! You're Robin you're Raven you're Cyborg you're Starfire and you are…."_

"_Boy Beast! Ahh! Bat Boot…!_

"_Beast Boy?"_

Then her memory of her date with Beast Boy. It went great- until at least the beginning. It was one of the best and worse days of her shadowy life.

There was Slade behind her. Watching her every move. She would repeat to her self in her head what a stupid thing she did.

The Teen Titans were her only true friends. They wanted to help her. Slade just wanted to use her. She was too stressed at that time and she could not tolerate what has happened.

_I betrayed them. They didn't betray me- I did._

_**Authors Comment Hey! This is my second Fan fic I hope you like it. ITS NOT OVER. I know its short but ill try and make the chapters longer. If you see any mistakes tell me. Please review! Thank you!**_


	2. Released and Captured

**Authors note Rachael: ya I was using the thesaurus** for that. **I didn't realize I had used shadowy twice! **

**Thanks for a the reviews keep on reading im adding new chapters almost every day. TTitans was on 4 times today! How lucky! But I only got to see the last 2 since I come home 15 min to six! It was Aftershock 1 and 2! So im in a big Terra mood today!**

And there he was. A tall man- six feet I assume wearing dark heavy clothing and of course his mask. His mask that haunts my every thought and dream. I wish to rip it off and see his face. That horrible wicked cruel face. That face that made my life bitter. He took me a way from my friends; he twisted my thoughts and malignantly hurt me! But there he was standing before me. His hands in a fist behind his back. Pacing- that what he was doing _pacing._

_I thought I defeated you! _I screamed. But the only sounds heard were his clanking foot steps that were pacing around me.

"Poor poor Terra." He began. His words gave me a shiver of hatred down by solid back. "You came to me for help. _I helped you._"

_I did not come to him! I had no choice…._ Then I thought of Beast Boy. I did have a choice. I always did. I let him do this to me. This is no more my fault than his.

"You trusted me, I trusted you." He said again.

_I didn't just him! He made me. –Somehow._

"You destroyed the Teen Titans. Then you destroyed you're self." Said Slade as he stopped pacing and turned to Terra.

"Look at you now Terra. You were my apprentice. And if no one can control or handle you enormous powers _I will."_

That was the last thing I remember. I didn't know how he was alive. It was impossible! I destroyed him. I killed him. Didn't I? He is known to survive most cases but I _saw_ him burn. I saw his mask melt in the lava

I awoke what seemed two minuets later, but really it was two days. I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't feel immobile any longer. I was up towards the crusty ceiling. _Were am I?_

"You are in my secret lair, since you destroyed the last."

_Slade…_

I didn't move for I was too scared to speak or see his cruel some mask with that one eye staring back at me and the other in total shadows.

"I have released you Terra. Don't I deserve a thank you?"

_Why did he release me? He knew I wasn't going back to his side. _

I moved my hand just to check I wasn't paralyzed. I grasped it very strongly not realizing I was using my powers. My hand glowed yellow but only faintly. Then the glowing stopped. But without my control. Was I loosing control again?

"Dear Terra. This room you are within is a force field that will absorb every inch of power you have."

He was rite. I felt a tad weaker than before. That small bit of power has been taken away from me.

_No no. I cannot fight him. _

"And all of it will come to me."

_That was his plan- To absorb all my abilities. He doesn't want me- only my powers. _

"How come you don't speak Terra? Are you to afraid to face me? I know you're awake dear child."

I got up stiffly. I hadn't moved in months. My eyes landed on him. He was grinning I can tell- by his voice. Even that mask that covered his face he was smiling, grinning ear to ear.

**Authors note How did you like that? Cant wait to see what happens next!? Wait and see I promise it will be soon! I cant wait to see your reviews! **


	3. Controlled and Communicated

**Author's note- Thanks for all the reviews! And thank you remix17 for reviewing. I'll work on my sentences. **

"Scared." He said slickly walking towards me. I was lying on some sort of bed. All these wires were attached to me making me fell weaker every second. "You always were."

I was in some sort of underground hideout. There was barely any light for be to see except the crimson glow from the walls which contained some sort of dim light from the lava.

"No one can save you Terra. Not even _yourself."_ He walked closer to my bed which I was attached to.

"My friends will!" I bravely said. My voice was hoarse. I hadn't spoken in months.

"But Terra dear, you have no friends."

"That's a lie!" I shouted releasing some of my power from anger. Some of the rocks crumbled in my rage.

He gave a small chuckle. "Watch Terra. Watch and learn." He said lifting his arms. A small faint yellow glow emitted from his fists. He started to sway them and then pointed them at a nearby boulder. With scarcely and effort he lifted it. "Your power will soon be mine."

I quivered in fear. _How? I must stop him. I must! _ I thought. "No!" I screamed. I held on to my powers. He must not captivate them. "I won't let you have them! There mine and mine only." _He already has a little of my power but not enough to destroy the city._

"Then I will make you." He said as he lifted his arm and pressed a button on his suit. An electrifying sensation went up my arms and then up my spine. He pressed it again. Another static feeling went up my neck. Then my whole body felt as though I was getting electrocuted. It did not hurt so much and I did not wince in pain. Then it got more intense. It felt as I was being struck by lightning. I quivered and shook till I could not control my self. It was the same mechanism he used when he wanted me to kill Beast Boy.

_Control, control control, _Those words echoed in my head. _it's my power not his._

It stopped and I fell back face up. I was out cold. _Control control conto.. _ The echoing feinted in my mind of flooded thought.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

I awoke again. My face was wet and cold. My arms were frail. I couldn't control the trembling. I trembled and shook and I was soaked in sweat.

"Out of control again Terra?" Slade said refreshing my mind. "While you were _sleeping_ you had some sort of what shall I call it? Tantrums? Ah yes tantrums. You almost wrecked my lair again." He said cynically.

I lifted myself up. My head was buzzing and my right hand trembled intolerably. I looked around. Slade was sitting on a wooden chair a few yards away. There was a table of the Teen Titans gizmos and gadgets which I brought to him when I was under his employment. _The communicator!_ I wasn't sure If It worked but it was my only chance on getting help. I pressed the button.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

It was another day in the Titans tower. Raven was meditating as usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the newest edition of Mega Monkeys, Starfire was trying to cook a new Tamarainian side dish called _Flogorb _and Robin was in the gym practicing his Kung Fu.

"I got you now!" Cyborg said lightheartedly as he played on the game station.

"No! Dude you totally thrashed me!" Said Beast Boy as he threw the controller on the floor. "I call rematch! That wasn't fair!"

"No I won fair and square!" Cyborg argued.

"Please friends, let's not quarrel." Starfire said as purple smoke raised out from the odd colored food.

"Boys." Raven muttered. Then she continued he chanting.

Suddenly the Titans communicators started flashing. Robin ran in the main room reading it.

"What is it?" Cyborg said nervously.

"Some one is communicating to us." Robin said not lifting his from the communicator.

"Wow I didn't know that." Raven said cynically.

"Were are the communicating from Robin?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Thirty-three miles east, and twenty miles south."

"South of what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Under ground."


	4. Connections

"Hmm Terra- very clever." Said Slade rising from his seat. "You see once your friends are here they will use these powers too."

_How could I have been so stupid? I'm risking my only friend's lives. I should just give up….but I can't. If I will I will jeopardize the whole city! _I thought. It was a tough situation. If I give myself up then my powers will belong to him. Already he has some of it for the reason that I could not control my self when I was out cold.

"You have a lot on your consciousness Terra. Do you mind if I peek in." Slade said smoothly as he walked towards me. That distinctive walk that made you shudder as well as his sly voice. "You are an easy mind to expose."

_Control, control,_ I repeated in my head gripping my hair and curled up tucking my knees by my chin. "You won't hurt my friends."

"How can you verify that child," He said putting his cold finger under my chin. "As long as there in this force field there powers will be absorbed into me."

_But how does it only go to him. He must be wearing something to be able to equip the powers. _

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

"Under ground? Who would contact us from there? Cyborg questioned as he drove his car on the street of the city.

"The question is how they could contact us from there." Raven mumbled sitting next to Cyborg in his car.

"Well it has to be some one with a communicator." Robin said shrewdly.

"Who else other than the Titans can restrain this communication device?" Starfire commented as she flew in the chilly air. Beast Boy flew next to her as an eagle not being able to speak in animal form but his thoughts talked loudly enough.

_Man who would contact us from all the way down there? I mean c'mon there's only five Tita…Terra? _Beast Boy thought. He wished to believe it was true, and it was.

The Titans drove and flew into the night and then reached to there destination. "Ok Titans." Robin announced. "We have reached our location. Start digging." Robin did not intend for the Titans to take there hands and stick them into the filthy ground and start digging twenty miles underground.

In an instant the T-car hood turned into a large corkscrew drill. Cyborg pressed a few buttons. Raven and Cyborg jumped up and the car started drilling into the crusty solid ground.

"I added some new features to my baby. Isn't it sweet?"

"Awesome." Beast Boy said changing back to his _normal_ green from.

"Sweet as in a precious new born bomgorf? Or sweet as in a Tamarainian Zuko berry?" Starfire interrogated.


	5. Founded

**Authors Note- Hey! I hope you like this chapter. Please review I'm working very hard on this fan fiction. Check out my other stories. My new one Cupids Fever written by my friend and I got rave reviews. **

"What ever it is, we have to help it." Robin said determinedly as they walked through the murky tunnels under the ground of the bright Jump City.

Beast Boy did not speak on the way down, but in other times he would be jabbering away of some crazy plan.

"BB, are you ok?" Cyborg asked as he lit his lamp. "Your acting strange." And indeed he was. He was looking down thinking about nothing other than what could happen when they get deeper in the cavern.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Raven commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Leave Beast Boy alone." Robin said irritated from his team's arguments.

"Yes, Robin is right leave friend Beast Boy alone." Starfire said nodding in agreement.

Beast Boy sighed leaving a puff of breath in the chilly still air. He looked up to notice a crimson glow emitting from the lava stained tunnel walls. He also noticed his friends were already examining it from side to side.

"Slade," Robin said as he sniffed one of his specimens of filth from the ground. "He was here."

"It seems he was just more that just here." Raven said revealing a metal door with the Slade icon printed on the door. "It seems that he _lives _here."

"Lets us go inside and explore it inner boundaries." Starfire said with a chill of fear rising up her spine.

"I don't know this place gives me the creeps." Cyborg said as Robin kicked down the metal door without any effort at all. It was like a counterfeit metal door.

"Well that's the end for knocking." Raven said dryly but hid a smirk under her hidden face that lay beneath her hood.

They walked in slowly examining what they entered, but even with Cyborg's and Starfire's light put together they could barely see themselves. They entered a room full of darkness and an eerie sound of leaking water. They could not tell if the room was large or small, but they stayed close for people get separated without knowing.

"Very Good Titans. I didn't expect you until another hour." That haunting smooth voice said clapping slowly. The applaud echoed giving a certain relevance that the caver/room was not so small. Starfire made firebolts of righteous fury in her fists, Cyborg set up his sonic cannon, Raven's eyes glowed white in anger, Robin was ready to fight in his Kung Fu stance and Beast Boy stood there his normal self but ready to change into whatever animal that was appropriate.

Lights began to open one by one on each of the Titans. More spotlight appeared, but they did not see the criminals face.

"Show your self Slade. Come out and fight like a man instead of hiding." Robin said raging with fury.

"Why should I fight like a _man _when you don't yourself?" He said slickly. One last spotlight opened revealing Slade on top of a platform a few yards away from the Titans.

_What does he want? Why did he contact us?_ Those questions spoke in Robin's brain. The only one to answer that would be Slade himself.

"What do you want? What did you contact us?" Robin said getting more aggravated by the second.

"Robin, Robin. Why do you have to jump to conclusions, why can't you just _play?" _He said jumping off the platforms charging at the Titans. Each Titan got into there stance. Starfire began to hurl Starbolts at Slade failing to hit him once. Cyborg charged and fired his sonic cannon also failing to strike him, Raven levitated some large boulders with her mighty powers and began chanting "Azarath Metroin-" but was cut off when Slade high jumped kicked her causing her to fall. She tried to regain flight but fell into the arms of Beast Boy which surprisingly caught her.

"Uhh-"Beast Boy said blushing letting her down.

"Leave it." Raven said adding a little grin.

Slade charged toward Robin. They flipped, kicked and punched until there were breathless. They went on and on while the other Titans fought a bunch of Slade's technology.

Starfire began to hurl a Starbolt at one Slade robot, but to her surprise her righteous fury did not unleash any Starbolts.

"My powers!" Starfire said as she floated towards the ground. She tried to lift herself up in the air but it was hopeless.

"What have you done to Star?" Robin said dodging some of Slade's hard punches.

"I have done more _things _than you imagined." Slade said as he stepped back ceasing the battle and stopping the fighting until the whole cavern was in total eerie silence. He pressed a button on his metallic suit causing one more light on the east side of the grotto.

The Titans could not believe there eyes. What they saw did not make them more nervous but made them anxious. They were hallucinating, it was impossible.

Robin did not know what to say. He tumbled over his words. Beast Boy gasped and his spirits soared higher than streets above them. Raven did not know what to say nor think. Was she trustworthy? Was it a hallucination? Starfire and Cyborg both felt surprised and as well more angered to fight back.

There she was, the bright blue eyed girl. That spunky girl that had a large personality and a large heart. That girl that was there friends and as well there foe. She looked pale and thin as if she had not eaten in days. She wore the last thing she wore at the time she _died_. Tape was positioned across her mouth making her unable to speak. She lay captive on some sort of metal bed that inclined as if she stood. Each of her limbs was chained to it unable to struggle through. Her eye's looked earnest and she struggled to talk.

"Terra!" The Titans all screamed at once.

"Let her go!" Beast Boy said breaking his silence.

"Free our friend from this captivating prison!" Starfire raged as she tried to thrust more starbolts, but it ended up to be a mere small starbolt unable to harm even the most delicate flower.

"You see I wish not to. Watch and learn." He said lifting his arms as the boulder besides him levitates as high as the grotto could hold.

"Her powers! You stole her powers!" Cyborg screamed blasting a sonic cannon in rage but missed to his dismay.

"I did not _steal _the child's power. She simply _gave it _to me." Slade said thrusting the boulder towards Cyborg knocking him down.

"Is this true?" Raven said as she looked into Terra's sincere eye. She shook her head and started to scream, but the tape muffled her noises.

"Terra! I will save you!" Beat Boy said transforming into an owl for night supervision. He flew to her not believing what he saw. It was a dream; he was going to wake up soon. But it wasn't and Terra wasn't a hallucination she was there in flesh. He flew a few yards then with out his control he dropped to the ground turning into his normal self.

"Dude- how did that." Terra mumbled something, but it was unheard by Beast Boy. "Terra can't you use your powers to break out?"

Terra began to mumble, but Beast Boy couldn't understand. Her cerulean eyes watered. Beast Boy altered into a Hawk for speediness. He zoomed to Terra then it happened again. He dropped down with out his control and he became his normal self. Beast Boy became furious and started to modify into many types of animals till he reached Terra. Terra let out a loud mumble. He ripped off the tape. "Sorry," He said knowing the pain of when a bandage is taken off.

"Beast Boy!" Terra screamed like she had not seen him in months. And this was true. Her heart swelled up and she began to cry. "I have to tell you-"

"Shh." Beast Boy said putting his finger over her lips. "Tell me later."

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

If all the bad and good emotions could be put into one feeling that's what I felt when I spoke to Beast Boy. I tried to tell him the reasons why every time he transformed he changed back. Finally while we ran toward the others, (Though I could barely run,) I blurted why. The Titans were confused and puzzled.

"Don't use your powers. He absorbs them like he absorbed mine. I barely have anything left." I said hoarsely.

"Is that why my Starbolts are a mere flame unable to hurt a delicate flower?" Starfire interrogated still amazed to see her old friend in flesh.

I was unable to answer when Slade came prancing upon her shoving her down. She knocked unto the crusty floor. "It seems as Terra could not control the Terrain." Slade said dropping a boulder before my eyes. Life flashed before my eyes one more time. I was going to die again. All this effort to live and I end up securing a horrible mans needs.

I winced and closed my eyes before I was gone, but to my surprise I did not die. I opened them slowly seeing that not only but Raven was levitating it above me throwing it towards Slade. She looked at me and held out her hand. "Sorry." She said dryly. This was a first for Raven. Helping someone by helping them up.

I extended my hand and she picked me up. I felt one others skins for the first time in a very long time. "For what?" I said half laughing. Raven ignored and went on with fighting. _Why isn't Raven loosing her powers?_

Beast Boy and Starfire stood behind me. Starfire unable to do nothing but comfort others gave me a backbreaking hug like she did the first time we met. Beast Boy looked at me and I looked at him. He blushed and I followed. We looked back at our friends fighting.

"We should help them." I said watching as Cyborg, Raven and Robin give Slade all they've got.

"But how? I am merely a Tamarainian with no powers to aid my friends in battle."

"And he'll just mimic every animal I turn into."

"We should at least try." I said running. If we couldn't fight with our powers we were going to fight with our fists. Starfire had to be careful not to use her alien strength but she couldn't. What her emotions drove her to do she did.

"Thank you Titans. These wonderful gifts are splendid." Slade said stepping away stopping the fight once more. "Or shall you thank you friend Terra?" Those words made me bubble in rage as he pressed one button on his mechanical suit and disappeared into the foggy smoke he created.

"He's gone." Cyborg said breathlessly.

"And with our powers." Starfire said in dismay.

"Dude! He's going to wreck the city, and my reputation! They'll think I'm the bad guy when they see Slade turn into animals!"

"He'll only turn into the animals you turned into." I said shrewdly inching closer to Beast Boy.

"We have to stop him. Slade has a hold of some of Starfire's and Beast Boys power." Robin said.

"And most of mine." I said disappointedly. I felt like there was no burden on my shoulders, but I missed it. I had carried it my whole life. It was apart of me though it also destroyed me. Here I am all because of my powers too.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

We went into Titans Tower. I felt like I was experiencing this all over again. Of course they would not let me be a Titan. Or would they? I entered the T shaped tower. I felt the coziness as I did before.

"We still have your room." Robin said as we arrived.

"So am I staying with you guys? Am I a Titan? I understand if it's a no." I said looking down.

Beast Boy lifted my head up. "We would never leave you homeless would we?" He said sweetly. I loved to hear his voice. It was funny as sometimes but when he was sincere it was like milk and honey.

"Especially If Slade has your powers. We need as much help as we can get." Robin said smiling. Starfire and Cyborg smiled too. All but Raven.

"I hope you don't hate me-"I started but then Raven stopped me.

"Save it. If it wasn't for you the whole town would be a pile of ashes." Those words told me there was room in Ravens heart for apology. It was hard to believe but it was true.

"So why didn't you two guys get your powers taken away?" I asked Raven and Cyborg.

"I don't have a power really. Its technology. Not really magic voodoo." He said looking at Raven who crossed her arms in disappointment at Cyborg's comment.

"My power is guarded. I won't go into detail. Even if he harnessed my power he wouldn't be able to control it." I nodded in cooperation.

"Terra, we will try and get your power back from Slade." Robin said shuttereing at that name.

"So am I on the Team?"I questioned a bit nervously holdingmy sweaty fists in back of myself.

"Well," Robin stammered. "With Starfire and Beast Boy with limited powers we need all the help we can get." I said as my face lighted up in exitment. It was too good to be true. They would eccept me. "But that doesn't mean your on the team." I frowned in sorrow. Of course they wouldn't eccept me. I tried to anialate them! "Not yet." Robin finished. Maybe there was a chance for me to be welcomed again. After what I did I felt as the chance was below zero.

"Hope we can trust you." Robin said holding out his hand.

"Dude after what happened, I'm not going to trust Slade or any bad guy one bit."

That was the beginning of my third stay at the Titans Tower and it was hopefully the longest.


End file.
